


An Evening Aloft

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Patrol, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: Patrol doesn't have to be a literal patrol, sometimes you just sit in one spot for hours and never move. That is assuming that your spot isn't already accounted for.





	An Evening Aloft

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by a RP Prompt](http://guardian-meet-greet.tumblr.com/post/162399461124/destiny-patrol-starters)

To say that patrol hadn’t been boring would be an understatement. Larka had taken to using xyr Superior Hunter Skills to establish a good sniper nest up inside an old structure, given that it was just the bare bones frame xe was resting in a hammock xyr sniper rifle resting on xyr lap. Just after dawn and the Vanguard felt that xe needed to be out here to track the movements of the enemy in this area, not really sure why though. The Devils mostly just milled about here, in the twelve hours xe’d been out here? Xe hadn’t seen a single Devil do anything that wasn’t field stripping their weapon, napping, or some advanced form of fucking about that Guardians haven’t discovered yet. 

While watching a couple of dregs throw down xe didn’t hear the sound of boots on metal making their way up to xem. By the time that xe realized that xe wasn’t alone, there was already a very angry Warlock staring xem down. 

“Hey. This is my sniper nest. Get your own.” The warlock said evenly

“What? No, this is my spot I claimed it fair and square” Larka said sitting up

“No it’s not, because I made this hammock and strung it up so that I could sleep.” They crossed their arms awkwardly, one was looped around frame of the structure so that they wouldn’t fall while still trying to look annoyed. 

“Well I’m not going anywhere.” Xe said looking down the scope again “So you better find a-hEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Xe shouted as the Guardian climbed into the hammock with xem, leaning on the strut that it was tied to 

“This is my sniper nest, if you don’t like it, find your own.” They said again 

Ok, two can play at this game. Larka moved xyr legs to allow an equal amount of room between the two Guardians. Xe looked at them from the corner of xyr eye, they have their own sniper rifle and were watching something on the opposite side of the hammock. Well, at least someone can get the ones that xe doesn’t see. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Larka refusing to budge an inch and the Warlock taking a spot that they claim is theirs. Someone needed to break the ice. 

“Are you going to race in the League?” Larka asked watching as a Vandal drop kicked a Dreg

“Yes, I hope to earn SLR racing armor.” They said “You?”

“Same, but I mostly want to catch some of my friends and kick them off of their sparrows while we’re racing.” 

“If you aim for just under their arms, you’ll have the best chance for success.” 

Larka snorted before taking a shot at a servator. It was a learned sound yes, it wasn’t easy to snort when one didn’t actually have the fleshy mechanisms to make those kinds of noises. The silence was no longer uncomfortable but the day had long since went on and xe was getting just, the slightest bit tired. Xe realized that it might be time to call it in when xyr Ghost nudging xem awake after almost dropping xyr weapon. However they just, couldn’t bring xyrself to leave. This was xyr spot damn it and xe was not about to leave only an hour after this warlock rolls up trying to claim it as theirs. 

Instead, xe nestled into xyr side of the hammock, entrusting xyr weapons to Ghost hoping that he wouldn’t somehow lose them. Xe could feel the stare of the warlock boring into xyr armor but xe didn’t care. Xe was not about to give up this spot for nothing. That Warlock could suck face with Crota for all xe cared. 

Just as the darkness of sleep began to take xem, xe felt something pick xem up. It was gentle, and caring, so much so that xe hardly noticed that they were no longer up in the hammock. The sound of a voice speaking became more and more distant as xe drifted deeper and deeper into sleep, when the whispering wind through the Cosmodrome was replaced with the quiet hum of a ship. 

It might have been more meaningful if Larka didn’t see them first in the Crypt. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess honestly but it's 5am and I wanted to work on something so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
